Compton family
| aliases = | continuity = True Blood | image = | type = | status = | leaders = William Compton; Margaret Lattermilk Compton | members = Bill Compton; Caroline Compton; Thomas Compton; Sarah Compton | allies = Stackhouse family; Bellefleur family | enemies = | first appearance = Dead Until Dark "Strange Love" | final appearance = Dead Ever After "Thank You" }} The Compton family are a fictional family featured in the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. They are also presented in the HBO television series True Blood, which is an adaptation of the book series. The Compton family has lived in the parish of Bon Temps, Louisiana for over 150 years. The most notable member of the family is Bill Compton, who was turned into a vampire in the 1865. Not only is he one of the earlist known members of the family, but he is also the last known member of the family, having met the True Death in 2010. The Compton family shares blood history with the Bellefleur family. Members Human family * William Compton - Husband of Margaret Lattermilk Compton; Father of William Thomas "Bill" Compton. * Margaret Lattermilk Compton - Wife of William Compton; Mother of William Thomas "Bill" Compton. * Bill Compton - Born April 9th, 1835. Turned into a vampire in 1865. Husband of Caroline Compton; Father of Thomas Compton and Sarah Compton. Grandfather of Elizabeth Harris via Sarah. * Caroline Compton - Wife of Bill Compton; Wife of Bill Compton; Mother of Thomas Compton and Sarah Compton; Grandmother of Elizabeth Harris via Sarah. * Thomas Compton - Son of Bill and Caroline Compton; brother to Sarah Compton; died as a child. * Sarah Compton - Born: 1857; Daughter of Bill and Caroline Compton; Sister of Thomas Compton; Wife of Lionel Harris; Mother of Elizabeth Haris; Died: 1910. * Claire Shelby - Mother of Caroline Compton; Mother-in-law to Bill Compton. * Stewart Shelby - Father of Caroline Compton; Father-in-law to Bill Compton. * Elizabeth Harris - Daughter of Sarah Compton; Granddaughter of Bill and Caroline Compton; Mother of Arthur Bellefleur; The Bellefleur family line connects to the Compton line here. * James Bellefleur - Husband of Elizabeth Harris; Father of Arthur Bellefleur. * Arthur Bellefleur - Son of James Bellefleur and Elizabeth Harris; Great-grandson of Bill Compton. * Joseph Bellefleur - Son of Arthur Bellefleur; Husband of Caroline Bellefleur. Great-Great grandson of Bill Compton. * Caroline Bellefleur - Wife of Joseph Bellefleur; Grandmother of Andy, Terry and Portia Bellefleur. * Andy Bellefleur - Grandson of Joseph and Caroline Bellefleur; Cousin of Terry Bellefleur; Brother of Portia Bellefleur; Father of Adilyn, Braelyn, Charlaine and Danika. 4x grandson to Bill Compton. * Terry Bellefleur - Grandson of Joseph and Caroline Bellefleur; Cousin of Andy Bellefleur; Husband of Arlene Fowler; Stepfather to Mikey Bellefleur. 4x grandson to Bill Compton. * Portia Bellefleur - Granddaughter of Joseph and Caroline Bellefleur; Sister of Andy Bellefleur; Cousin of Terry Bellefleur. 4x granddaughter to Bill Compton. * Jesse Compton - Last living blood relative of Bill Compton to carry the Compton name. He lived in the Compton estate until 2008. Upon his death, ownership of the estate reverted back to Bill Compton. Distant family members * Lisa Fowler - Daughter of Arlene Fowler through first marriage; Stepdaughter to Terry Bellefleur. * Coby Fowler - Son of Arlene Fowler through first marriage; Stepson to Terry Bellefleur. * Mikey Bellefleur - Son of Arlene Fowler and Drew Marshall; Stepson to Terry Bellefleur. * Adilyn Bellefleur - Fae halfling daughter of Maurella and Andy Bellefleur. * Braelyn Bellefleur - Fae halfling daughter of Maurella and Andy Bellefleur; deceased. * Charlaine Bellefleur - Fae halfling daughter of Maurella and Andy Bellefleur; deceased. * Danika Bellefleur - Fae halfling daughter of Maurella and Andy Bellefleur; deceased. Vampire family * Lorena Krasiki - Vampire maker; Met the True Death. * Jessica Hamby - Vampire progeny. * Hoyt Fortenberry - Husband of Jessica Hamby. * Maxine Fortenberry - Mother of Hoyt Fortenberry; deceased. * Lilith - Compton died and was reincarnated with the power of Lilith. Other families * Bellefleur family * Stackhouse family * Rattray family See also ---- Category:Articles Category:Organizations Category:Families